This invention relates to a superstructure for supporting multiple hammocks.
Hammocks are most often used in wooded areas, where they can be hung from trees. Hammocks have the advantage of keeping a person off the ground, minimizing his contact with insects and ground moisture. Modern hammocks are inexpensive and very light—some only weigh a few ounces—and they promote air circulation, an advantage particularly in tropical conditions. However, not all locations have the trees needed for hammock use.
It would be beneficial to provide hammock users—particularly large groups of them, like Boy Scouts, adventure tourists and military units—with a lightweight superstructure from which they could suspend their hammocks, and which they could easily transport as needed.